Don't Trust Me
by deathsramune
Summary: What would happen if characters from Fired Up! attended Ouran? Will there be a new addition to the Host Club? Who will fall for who? Do Shawn and Nick realize they're gay? Follow this crazy tale jam-packed with lemons! It's sure to be entertaining!


Don't Trust Me

By: ramunebaka and deathsXshadow13

**Hi guys! This is ramunebaka and deathsXshadow13...we are proud to say that this is our very first collab and we are ecstatic to be posting it! Take this crossover lightly, please! It's not a parody but it's not like this would actually happen in real life...WE will try to make the idea of Fired Up! and Ouran crossing over as realistic as possible but at the end of the day, it's a fanfic. It's supposed to be fun and there's going to be TONS of lemons! All in all, we think that that is at least _something_ worthwhile about this story. More serious collabs will be coming up in the future but for now, enjoy our first ever chapter to our first ever collab!**

**-deathsramune**

Dew lapped at the perfectly manicured lawn causing the school grounds to glisten. A large pathway lead straight up to the enormous school that screamed to the world its wealth. The view was overwhelming; especially to the three American teenagers that were currently gaping at the school. Ouran High School was definitely not what Shawn, Carly and Nick had expected it to be. They expected the high school to be casual and like their old high school. Instead, they watched girls prance around in yellow frilly dresses and boys amble in the courtyards wearing crisp purple suits. Subconsciously, Shawn looked down at his ripped up and baggy blue jeans and one of his various polo shirts accompanied by a hoodie.  
>"Something tells me we're a little underdressed." Shawn announced. Nick snickered and rolled his deep blue eyes and started walking towards the building.<br>"That's how we make a dramatic entrance. These chicks are going to love how we look!" Shawn looked back at his girlfriend, Carly, and they both rolled their eyes. Then, he grabbed her hand and they followed behind Nick. It took a while to find the main office when they got into the school but when they eventually found it, they had a seat in the waiting area. The principal was going to see them and explain the rules for the school. They knew ahead of time that they would not be able to afford the uniforms so the three teens were going to have to stick out like sore thumbs for their entire time spent at Ouran. Shawn was sitting in one of the chairs twiddling his thumbs when he thought back to the conversation that had led the three to hop on a plane and enroll in Ouran.  
>It was towards the end of summer when Nick, Carly and Shawn were sitting on Carly's front porch. All of them had started complaining about whatever came to mind. Carly flicked her blonde hair behind her shoulders and sighed.<br>"I want a change of scenery. I'm tired of living here doing nothing. I want an exciting change!" She began. Nick was quick to add on.

"I'm just tired of the chicks here. They're all the same. Boring and desperate." He quickly noticed Carly's anger rising and added in, "Except for you, of course." Shawn decided to step in before things got ugly.

"Well, I just want to be able to spend time with you during school, Carly. It would be nice to be in a different school, anyway." Carly instantly drew her attention away from Nick and smiled.

"That's so sweet, Shawn." She smiled a little before they kissed each other. It was ridiculous how much they loved each other. Shawn didn't want to be with any other girl in the world because the gorgeous head cheerleader in front of him was all he needed. Nick rolled his eyes at the lovey-dovey pair and interrupted their kiss.

"Well, I think foreign chicks would be awesome!" Shawn and Carly laughed at their friend's determination to get with as many chicks as possible.

"Going to a foreign country would be a really fun time, wouldn't it?" Carly asked. "Like Japan! That country is so interesting."

"You know, we can be exchange students if we really wanted." Shawn thought aloud. They instantly looked at each other and ran inside for Carly's laptop. They found the site about Ouran and fell in love. It was convincing their parents that was the hard part. Nick's parents were more than happy to send their troublesome son to a different country but Shawn and Carly's parents were determined to keep their children in America. It took some serious threatening to finally get their parents to cave. Shawn chuckled when he remembered what extremes they went to. Those were some good times.

So after their parents agreed, the three said goodbye to their friends and packed up and before they knew it they were in Japan and completely shocked that they were actually going to be attending high school in a new country where they were going to have to learn Japanese. That and the fact that there was no cheerleading had Shawn extremely nervous at the moment. It was stupid to be sad that they weren't going to be cheering but he couldn't help it. He had fallen in love with cheerleading and he didn't want it to end. _Maybe I can hold private practices with Carly to keep in shape._ He chuckled to himself because he knew what would happen in those so-called practices. They had gotten close to having sex before but he always stopped them before they ever did anything. It was his way of showing his girlfriend that she wasn't just another chick he wanted to get into bed with; she was special to him and he wanted it to stay that way.

They had finally made it, and after an extremely long talk with the principal about behavior and school rules, they were ready to get started. After a goodbye kiss, Shawn proceeded to his dorm with Nick, while Carly went to hers. When they got to the room they were going to share, they gasped in surprise. Inside was what could only be described as a penthouse suite. The door opened up to a large living room with a flat screen TV and two couches. And to the left was the most modern kitchen they had ever seen, with stainless steel appliances and granite countertops. The best thing by far, however, were the bedrooms. Both had king size beds with puffy duvets with the Ouran insignia on them. As much as they would have liked to stay in their room for hours, they had a tour of the building to attend, so they only had time to admire and drop off their bags before they headed over to the campus.

They met up with Carly on the way there, and walked together to meet up with their tour guide, who was apparently supposed to be the smartest student in the school. _What a nerd, _Shawn thought as they approached the school. They waited at the entrance for them...and waited, and waited. Finally, a very flustered looking boy who looked like he didn't belong in high school walked up. He had obviously been running as his cheeks were rosy pink, and a slight trickle of sweat was forming along his brow. Shawn found himself staring at him with a feeling close to reverence. It wasn't until Carly noticed and gripped his hand tightly that he finally looked away. Then, he looked over at Nick and found that Nick was staring at the kid too, with the same look that he had had, and he felt a wave of jealousy wash over him. But then Carly poked Nick and the look went away, along with the jealousy. The student looked between them with a confused look on his face but then shrugged and said "Well then. Welcome to Ouran High School, my name is Haruhi and I will be your tour guide."

Haruhi proceeded to show the friends every room throughout the school. The cafeteria, the courtyards, the tennis courts, even the indoor water park. However, when they got to the last wing, Haruhi halted for a minute at one of the doors and then walked right past it. "Hey wait," said Carly, "what about this room?" He sighed, and then reluctantly opened the door to the room. When the door slowly opened, the friends were at first blinded by glitter and spotlights, but then their eyes adjusted and they saw several handsome men in what appeared to be late Elizabethan garb, and before they could even think _What the hell?_ the men, in a chorus of luscious voices, yelled "Welcome to the Ouran Host Club!"

**This is a shared account between deathsXshadow13 and ramunebaka. We are eager to share this collab and many more with all of you! Please go visit our separate accounts if you are interested on reading more from us! **

**ramunebaka: So there ya go! We hope you guys like it! Sorry it isn't very action-packed yet...We're getting there! We just had to give some background first! Trust me.. it gets better...LOTS better! I can't stress this enough; Please be patient and PLEASE REVIEW! It helps us get motivated to get new chapters out to all you guys faster! **

**deathsXshadow13: yayyy our first collab! enjoy and please review por favor (: please enjoy our beautiful masterpiece!**


End file.
